Między prawdą a Bogiem
by Frigus
Summary: Miniaturka o pierwszorocznej w Hogwarcie w czasie akcji Insygniów Śmierci. Pierwszaki tego roku trafiły bardzo fatalnie - a o tym, że Hogwart nie jest idealnym miejscem z opowiadań rodziców przekona się pewna dziewczynka, która tak szybko, jak trafiła do Hogwartu, tak chciała z niego wyjechać.


Krótka miniaturka dziejąca się w Hogwarcie podczas Insygniów Śmierci. Reszta w środku.

Za beta-reading bardzo dziękuję Ham Stee z forum Mirriel.

* * *

**MIĘDZY PRAWDĄ A BOGIEM**

* * *

_― No, jest… To już nie jest prawdziwy Hogwart. _

_ Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci_, J.K Rowling

* * *

Pamięta, jak rodzice opowiadali jej o Hogwarcie. Złote zastawy na stołach, wspaniałe dormitoria, mili nauczyciele, ciepła, rodzinna atmosfera i prawdziwa magia płynąca z tego miejsca…

― Hogwart jest magicznym miejscem ― mówiła jej mama. ― Na początku przydzielają cię do któregoś z czterech domów. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor lub Slytherin. Ja byłam w Ravenclawie, twój tato w Gryffindorze.

― A gdzie ja będę? ― pytała. ― Ja też będę w Rejenklawie?

― Może ― odpowiedziała matka z uśmiechem na ustach. ― W Gryffindorze są odważni, w Ravenclawie chętni nauki. Myślę, że będziesz w jednym z tych domów.

― Tak! ― krzyknęła szczęśliwa. ― Lubię się uczyć!

― Jest jeszcze Hufflepuff.

― Helfelpef?

― Nie Helfelpef, tylko Hufflepuff ― uprzejmie poprawiła ją mama. ― Tam są dzieci pracowite i przyjazne. I jest jeszcze Slytherin.

Slytherin ― jedyna nazwa domu, którą potrafiła poprawnie powtórzyć już za pierwszym razem.

― Tak, Slytherin ― Nawet będąc dzieckiem dojrzała skrzywienie na twarzy mamy, gdy mówiła o tym domu.

― To jest niedobry dom? ― spytała, niemalże odgadując myśli matki.

― Nie niedobry ― westchnęła mama. ― W Slytherinie dzieci są... ― zawahała się na moment ― _sprytne._

― To źle? ― przestraszyła się.

― Nie, tylko zbytni spryt czasami prowadzi do złych rzeczy. To w tym domu uczył się Sama-Wiesz-Kto.

Już nauczyła się, kim jest Sam-Wiesz-Kto. Że nie mówi się jego imienia.

― Tam są złe dzieci? ― dopytywała się jeszcze.

― Bardzo często. ― Jej matka w końcu odpowiedziała szczerze, co myśli o Slytherinie.

* * *

Usiadła na krześle, a Tiara Przydziału opadła jej na oczy. Poczuła, jakby nagle ktoś otworzył jej głowę, a wszystkie marzenia, lęki i wspomnienia zostały udostępnione wszystkim w sali.

― Ojciec był w Gryffindorze, co? ― Podskoczyła z zaskoczenia na stołku, gdy coś szepnęło jej do ucha. Odwróciła się w bok, ale nikogo tam nie dostrzegła.

― Tak ― odszepnęła spanikowana nie wiedząc, czy ten ktoś to usłyszy.

― Matka w Ravenclawie.

Teraz czuła, że ten ktoś nie mówi jej do ucha ― mówi w jej _głowie_…

― A ty gdzie chcesz być? ― Po tych słowach domyśliła się, że to Tiara Przydziału mówi do jej myśli i to ona przegląda wszystko, co działo się w jej życiu.

― Eee… ― zająknęła się nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

― Gdzie? – powtórzyła Tiara, a ona się zawahała. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw… Mama mówiła o tych dwóch domach, ale o którym konkretnie myślała? Czy zawiedzie ją, jeśli dostanie się do Gryffindoru, a nie tam, gdzie ona sama była ― Ravenclawu? A jeśli Tiara przydzieli ją do Hufflepuffu? Albo, nie daj Boże, Slytherinu?

― Rodzice chcą cię widzieć w Gryffindorze albo Ravenclawie? – czuła, jakby Tiara z niej kpiła. – Nie zastanawiałaś się nigdy nad czymś innym? Hufflepuff albo Slytherin…

― _Nie!_ ― wyrwało jej się. Tkwiła w przekonaniu, że tam są złe dzieci. Czy ona też jest _zła_?

― Nie Slytherin? ― zdziwiła się Tiara. ― Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która nie chce iść do Slytherinu ― prychnęła ciągle w jej głowie.

― Proszę, nie chcę być w Slytherinie… ― mówiła. _Nie chcę być zła_, myślała.

― SLYTHERIN! ― Tiara wykrzyknęła to na całą salę, a przy stole uczniów z zielono-srebrnymi krawatami wybuchła burza wiwatów. Nie wiedzieli, że ona wcale nie chce ich oklasków.

* * *

― Uczniowie są mili i przyjacielscy ― wyliczała powoli mama.

* * *

Na lekcji zaklęć uczyli się Wingardium Leviosa. Była jedną z ostatnich osób, które nie opanowały zaklęcia, przez co bardzo się stresowała.

Uczniowie z Gryffindoru, z którymi miała tą lekcję, wytykali ją palcami i śmiali się z niej, co nie dodawało jej odwagi. Coraz bardziej spanikowanym głosem piszczała:

― _Wingardium Leviosa! Wingardium Leviosa!_

Ciągłe nieudane próby zostały dosadnie wyśmiane przez Gryfonów.

― A Ślizgoni niby tacy _sprytni_, niby tacy _wspaniali_… Przed nami stoi żywy dowód, że ludzie się mylą!

Wszyscy w czerwonych krawatach zaśmiali się wesoło, a ona próbując ich zignorować coraz głośniej piszczała:

― Wingardium Leviosa!

Gdy kilka łez popłynęło jej po twarzy, Gryfoni wybuchli jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem.

* * *

― Nauczyciele na wszystko znajdują wiele argumentów ― mówiła mama. ― Mówią zgodnie z prawdą opartą na wielu doświadczeniach.

* * *

― Mugole są źli ― Tymi słowami profesor Carrow zaczęła pierwszą lekcję mugoloznawstwa. Lekcje razem miały dwa domy ― Hufflepuff i Slytherin. ― Trzeba się ich pozbyć.

― Ale dlaczego? ― pytała jakaś Puchonka, a ona zaczęła się przysłuchiwać.

― Ponieważ są źli. Ta ich elektreczność, którą zastępują naszą magię, to coś okropnego. I najgorsza rzecz, ich plugawa, brudna krew…

Nie podobało się jej, że profesor Carrow tak mówi o mugolach. Nigdy nie miała nic przeciwko osobom bez magii, jednak była nawet skłonna uwierzyć profesor Carrow, że mugole są źli, gdyby tylko poparła to stosownym argumentem. Tak jak mówiła mama. _Mama się myliła_, pomyślała już nie po raz pierwszy.

― Dlatego trzeba ich się pozbyć. Niektórzy głupi czarodzieje zakochują się w mugolach i powstaje coś jeszcze okropniejszego, niż sami mugole ― mieszańcy.

Profesor Carrow chyba nie obchodziło to, że tymi słowami jeszcze bardziej zraża do siebie uczniów w tej sali ― wielu z nich było półkrwi czarodziejami.

― Oni są naprawdę źli ― podsumowała nauczycielka.

* * *

― A gdy ktoś się źle zachowuje? ― pytała mamę.

― To dostaje szlaban lub traci punkty.

― A czy ten _szlaban_ boli? ― zapytała ze strachem.

Mama zrozumiała, że ona wie, czym jest szlaban i roześmiała się cicho.

― Nie, oczywiście, że nie boli. Szlaban to coś, na co przychodzisz za karę. Robisz na nim to, co każe ci profesor, na przykład przepisujesz zdania albo układasz jakieś rzeczy.

― Ale oni nikogo nie biją? ― Nadal nie była przekonana do zapewnień mamy.

― Oczywiście, że nie ― odpowiedziała mama, a ona odetchnęła z ulgą.

* * *

Od początku szkoły próbowała trzymać się na uboczu. Nie siedziała z przodu, co mogło zostać odebrane przez innych jako wywyższanie się. Nie siedziała też z tyłu, co mogło być odebrane jako próba zatajenia czegoś przed nimi. Po środku było najlepiej, ale tylko do czasu. Jeden z odważniejszych pierwszorocznych Gryfonów siedzący za nią rzucił w profesora Carrowa jakimś papierkiem, gdy ten się obrócił do nich tyłem. Mimo, że papierek w niego nie trafił, to on nieszczęśliwym trafem to zauważył.

― Który z was, głupie szczeniaki, to zrobił?! ― krzyknął głośno.

Nic nie mówiła według zasady „żeby się nie wywyższać".

― To ona! – krzyknęła za to jakaś Gryfonka, wskazując na nią. Otworzyła kilka razy usta w próbie protestu, ale nie wykrztusiła z siebie ani słowa.

― TY?! ― ryknął profesor spoglądając na nią z furią w oczach.

― Ja… nie… ― próbowała dodać coś na swoją obronę, ale profesor tego nie zauważył… albo _nie chciał_ zauważyć.

― Szlaban ze mną o dziewiętnastej, przez cały tydzień! ― krzyknął znowu i wrócił do prowadzenia lekcji. Próbowała dodać jeszcze coś na swoją obronę, ale jedynym, co zrobił Carrow, było odjęcie punktów.

Tego wieczora po raz pierwszy poczuła na sobie, czym jest ból Cruciatusa.

* * *

― Niech mnie piekło pochłonie, jeśli się mylę, ale nie ma bezpieczniejszego miejsca od Hogwartu. Każdy rodzic wie, że jak wyśle dziecko do Hogwartu, to wróci ono całe i zdrowe ― podsumowała swoje wypowiedzi mama.

* * *

Do zakończenia roku szkolnego zostały jeszcze tylko dwa miesiące. Bardzo cieszyła się z tego powodu. Hogwart nie był już dla niej cudownym miejscem z opowieści mamy. Uczniowie się z niej wyśmiewali, umiała niewiele zaklęć, Carrowowie rzucali Cruciatusa na szlabanach, na które w ogóle nie zasłużyła. Bała się tego miejsca.  
Siedziała w dormitorium pod peleryną-niewidką, którą dostała na urodziny od babci i dziadka. Wiedziała, że w najbliższym czasie przestanie ona działać, ponieważ zaklęcia nałożone na nią nie są wieczne. Korzystała jednak, póki mogła, by ukryć się przed innymi.

Nawet jej koleżanki z dormitorium nie zachowywały się w stosunku do niej przyjaźnie. Jedyny komplement, jaki usłyszała z ich ust, to słowa „Nie pasujesz do Slytherinu", choć mówiły tak zapewne po to, żeby ją obrazić. Efekt był jednak odwrotny od zamierzonego.

_Kwintoped (znany również jako Włochaty MacBoon)…_ ― czytała „Fantastyczne Zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć" Newta Skamandera. Uwielbiała czytać, jednak odkąd i z tego jej koleżanki zaczęły kpić, robiła to pod peleryną-niewidką przyświecając sobie zaklęciem Lumos. _Legenda głosi, że kiedyś Wyspę Posępną zamieszkiwały dwie rodziny czarodziejów, McClivertowie i MacBoonowie…*_, przeczytała, kiedy z Pokoju Wspólnego zaczęły do niej dochodzić jakieś hałasy. Wstała i jęknęła cicho, z powrotem siadając. Ostatnio na szlabanie, w który została wrobiona przez jakiegoś Krukona, profesor Carrow bardzo dotkliwie pobił ją i kategorycznie zabronił pójścia do skrzydła szpitalnego pod groźbą kolejnego szlabanu.

― Pewnie znowu śmieją się z jakiejś głupoty ― mruknęła cicho do siebie i wróciła do czytania książki. Po kilku minutach w pokoju wspólnym zrobiło się przeraźliwie cicho. Za szybko, pomyślała. Gdy uczniowie zaczynali się z kogoś śmiać, nie kończyli tego robić przynajmniej przez pół godziny. Tego już nie mogła zignorować. Kulejąc ruszyła pod peleryną w stronę drzwi i uchyliła je powoli.

Nikogo nie było.

Przestraszyła się nie na żarty. Czy coś się stało, czy może znowu chcą po prostu nabrać głupią, pierwszoroczną Ślizgonkę? _Jeśli tak_, pomyślała, _to jest to bardzo głupi żart_. Schodziła powoli w dół, ale ciągle nikogo nie dostrzegała. W końcu stanęła na parterze i rozejrzała się wokoło. Była pewna, że w całym pomieszczeniu nikogo nie było, a wszyscy nie mogli się tak nagle rozejść po dormitoriach. Na wszelki wypadek zajrzała jednak za fotele i do kilku różnych miejsc, gdzie można było się schować. Nikogo nie znalazła, przez co jeszcze poczuła się jeszcze gorzej.

Wyszła powoli z pokoju wspólnego. Poczuła strach, a zimny dreszcz przeszedł jej po plecach. Zatrzymała się na chwilę i zastanowiła się. Czego się boi?  
Nie bała się nauczycieli ― miała na sobie pelerynę-niewidkę, a z natury zachowywała się na tyle cicho, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. To Hogwart wywoływał w niej przerażenie. Bała się tej szkoły, uczniów, duchów, woźnego ze swoimi łańcuchami… Śmiertelna cisza wokoło, zbroje sprawiające wrażenie zdolnych do nagłego ożycia oraz ruszające się obrazy pobudzały jej wyobraźnię w złą stronę.

Ruszyła niepewnie do przodu i doszła do schodów. Z ciągle bolącą nogą wtargała się powoli na górę i usłyszała głosy w Wielkiej Sali. Postanowiła poczekać przy schodach według swojej stałej zasady „żeby się nie wywyższać" i nie wchodzić w trakcie jakiegoś przemówienia do sali. Czekała w ciszy kilka chwil, aż nagle wokół rozległ się głos. Był przerażający i trudno było jej określić, skąd się wydobywa. Był głośny i dobitny. Słyszała, że mówił coś o walce, nadziei i szacunku…  
Przez chwilę zapadła cisza w Wielkiej Sali, a po chwili znów rozległ się ten głos, w który bardziej się wsłuchała.

― Wydajcie mi Harry'ego Pottera, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. Wydajcie mi Harry'ego Pottera, a zostawię szkołę w spokoju. Wydajcie mi Harry'ego Pottera, a zostaniecie wynagrodzeni. Macie czas do północy**.

_Harry Potter?_, zdziwiła się. _Co on tu robi? Czy… _

Zrozumiała, co robi tu Harry Potter. Chyba od samego początku, odkąd nie usłyszała nikogo w pokoju wspólnym, przeczuwała, co się dzieje. Wiedziała, że jeśli w Hogwarcie pojawił się Harry Potter, to przyszedł już czas na walkę. A osobą, która chce dorwać Harry'ego Pottera jest…

― Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać ― szepnęła. Zauważyła, jak głupio to brzmi. Rozejrzała się wokół, czy nikogo nie ma i sprawdziła, czy jeszcze pamięta to słowo ― Voldemort.

Po tym, jak to imię wydobyło jej się z gardła, drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się. Stała nieruchomo spoglądając na chaos panujący wokoło. Wszyscy biegli i przepychali się do przodu. Uciekają, przeszło jej przez głowę. Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego uciekają? Jako pierwsi szli Ślizgoni.

_Ja też powinnam iść? _

Wiedziała, że powinna. Nie zrobiła tego. Stała przy schodach prowadzących do lochów i czekała.

Gdy tabuny uczniów i nauczycieli skończyły już wychodzić z Wielkiej Sali, ruszyła powoli przez zamek. Nie wiedziała, co robić i teraz pomyślała, że jednak mogła iść z całą resztą. Nagle wokoło pojawiło się kilkoro śmierciożerców, nauczycieli i dorosłych uczniów. Rozpoczęła się walka. Ciskali między siebie zaklęcia nie wiedząc, że ona tam jest, schyla się, by unikać zaklęć, ucieka… Pobiegła dalej, ale i tam śmierciożercy walczyli z uczniami, nauczycielami i innymi osobami przybyłymi do Hogwartu.

― Drętwota! Expelliarmus! ― te zaklęcia wyszły od nauczycieli i uczniów.

― Avada Kedavra! Crucio! ― tymi dwoma w szczególności posługiwali się śmierciożercy.

Gdy cudem uniknęła zaklęcia zabijającego, ogarnęła ją panika. To już nie były żarty, to nie Gryfoni rzucający na nią Tarantallegra, a śmiercionośne zaklęcia… Co sił w nogach zaczęła biec do przodu, nie zważając na osoby, które popychała, chciała stamtąd zniknąć, uciec, nie mogła tam zostać. Bała się.

Odbiegła kawałek od walczących i ukucnęła pod ścianą, a łzy zaczęły powoli spływać jej po policzkach. Wokoło latały promienie zaklęć, ale ona nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Skuliła się i zaczęła cicho łkać, choć i tak nikt nie mógł jej usłyszeć wśród chaosu panującego wokół.

Zaklęcia uderzały w ściany, burząc je. Wokół niej spadały mniejsze i większe kawałki cegieł.

― Confringo!

Rozległ się świst i cała ściana pod wpływem zaklęcia przewróciła się. Poczuła ból. Ból okropny, niemal gorszy od Cruciatusa, setki kilogramów; gruzu leżących na jej drobnym ciele. Nikt nie mógł jej pomóc, ciągle była pod peleryną-niewidką, nikt nie wiedział, że w ogóle została w zamku, nie zobaczyli, że ta ściana spadła na nią…  
Wiedziała już, że nic jej nie pomoże. Poczuła, że ból się zmniejsza, a wszystko wokół cichnie, nie czuła ciężaru gruzu na sobie, ani krwi płynącej po jej ciele…

_… ale nie ma bezpieczniejszego miejsca od Hogwartu. Każdy rodzic wie, że jak wyśle dziecko do Hogwartu, to wróci ono całe i zdrowe._

Jej rodzice wiele razy mylili się co do Hogwartu, ale jeszcze nigdy nie pomylili się aż tak bardzo.

* * *

* Fragment książki Fantastyczne Zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć autorstwa J.K. Rowling występującej pod pseudonimem Newt Scamander w tłumaczeniu Andrzeja Polkowskiego i Joanny Lipińskiej, str. 19

** Fragment książki Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci autorstwa J.K Rowling w tłumaczeniu Andrzeja Polkowskiego, str. 627


End file.
